Shambles! What's happening inside the Room?
by Darkano95
Summary: The night before the event of Dressrosa, the Straw-hats are on their guards toward Doflamingo. However, something unexpected happened. LuNa. Luffy x Nami.


**Hi there everyone. I got this writer's block for a while so I couldn't write anything that satisfied me…until I saw a pic of a LuNa doujin on pixiv. My brain suddenly woke up and when I noticed, I started writing this fic. I hope it will satisfy you.**

* * *

 _ **Shambles: What's happening inside the Room ?**_

The Straw-hats pirates were currently on their way toward Dressrosa together with one of the Seven Warlords, Trafalgar Law and their prisoner, Caesar Clown. The samurai Kinemon and his son Momonosuke were following them too. Tension was at its peak as the Heavenly Yaksha, Donquixote Doflamingo could attack them anytime if he finds them.

"He-he-hey, Tra-guy…," Usopp called, while wearing a samurai outfit in case there is a surprise attack. "Are you sure we are safe? If Doflamingo is coming for us, he just need to head toward Punk Hazard from Dressrosa and he will find us, right?"

The Warlord looked up at him from the bench. "That's why we are taking a detour. It will take us more time but at least the chances of meeting Doflamingo will be lower. Ask your navigator if you are worried about the current course."

Usopp gulped "I see…"

"But don't let your guard down…," Law continued. "It doesn't mean the chances are zero. If he finds us, fighting against Doflamingo on a ship while he's got the sky as his ally will be hard. Even all of us may not be enough to defeat him. "

Usopp straightened up. "Ye-ye-yeah…we can't let our guard down…"

Chopper was shaking like a leaf as he was repeating "Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary!..."

"Oi Usopp, Chopper!" Luffy called. "Let's play hide and seek!"

Usopp fell on his face. With a bruised nose, he yelled "Why don't you have any sense of danger?!"

Luffy only tilted his head and blinked. "I don't know… but isn't it a little late to ask that?"

Usopp sighed. "I know… just wanted to ask…"

"Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary! Doflamingo is scary!..."

Nami walked downstairs. "Really, you guys are…"

Caesar interrupted "Shulololololo, you guys are really pathetic. If the captain is dumb then the entire crew is bound to be dumb." Caesar got hit on his face by Nami's Climat-Tact.

"Who are you calling "dumb"?!" yelled the angry navigator.

Usopp said "There was another guy who doesn't have any sense of danger."

Zoro, sitting by the railing, said "No… that one just doesn't learn anything."

"True."

"Oi Nami! Did you see Momo? I'm sure he would like to play, not like Usopp." Luffy said.

"Hey, I'm not deaf."

Nami blinked. "Momo-chan? I think he is with Robin."

Zoro looked up and said "Then I suppose that the gloomy atmosphere coming from the aquarium is because of the jealous three perverts."

"Pervert? Somebody called me?" Franky popped out of the hatch leading to the Soldier Dock System.

"Nobody called you," Zoro said.

Luffy pouted. "If nobody is playing then what about eating? I'm hungry."

Zoro sighed. "You're always hungry. And with the shit cook in that state, nobody, except Nami, can cook. If you want to be indebted to that witch, then it's your own choice."

Nami was too tired, from the event of Punk Hazard, to make him pay for that comment.

Zoro then said "What about the Sake we shared with the guys of G-5?"

Luffy looked really depressed that there was no meat but he still went with Zoro's proposition. Everyone present on the deck, except the cool Law and the extremely frightened Chopper, looked eager to drink the Sake. Caesar got turned down though.

"Ow, I will get some Cola for myself." Franky said.

"Then I would like some too please."

…

…

…wait.

Everyone turned to look at the one who talked last. The one asking for Cola. Trafalgar Law! Of course, drinking Cola isn't weird at all. Franky used it as his source of energy so it was natural that he could only drink Cola. But Law, a grown up pirate captain chose Cola in spite of having Sake… When they agreed on drinking Sake, he showed a cool disposition but when Franky mentioned Cola, he jumped on it. It could only mean two things. One, he is a Cola-lover just like Franky. Or Two…

"Tra-guy, you can't drink alcohol?" Luffy asked like it was the most natural reaction to have after hearing Law asking for Cola.

The most observant could have sworn seeing Law stiffening for one second.

"Don't say stupid things Mugiwara-ya. I'm only asking Cola because it would be a huge problem if Doflamingo attack us while we are drunk. You should avoid drinking Sake too by the way."

"Don't worry about that!" Luffy grinned. "I never got drunk…Nami and Zoro too by the way."

Law's eye twitched a little. "Then you can drink as much as you want."

After a few seconds, Luffy suddenly yelled in surprise.

"Wh-what's wrong Luffy?" asked Nami

"Hey, we didn't exchange cups of Sake!"

"What?" Usopp said.

"You know, you exchange cups of Sake to become brothers, no? I heard you do it for alliances too," Luffy said.

"…Wait….you don't know what an alliance is but you know things like this…," Usopp said.

Luffy ignored him and brought two cups of Sake before he poured Sake on it.

"Ok now we can do it."

"Wa-wait a minute Mugiwara-ya. I'm…"

"Don't worry Tra-guy. You won't get drunk just with this. Here, drink!"

"Wai-" Law was interrupted as Luffy forced the cup to Law's mouth and made him drink against his will.

"I'm pretty sure he needed to first, clink the cups and then drink the Sake at the same time," Zoro said. "Now it just looks like he is forcing him to drink..."

A few seconds later, Luffy released Law and said "Now our alliance is official!"

"Luffy. It looks like you killed your ally before you even reached Kaido," Nami said.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked behind him to see Law looking like a lifeless body sitting against a tree. "Tra-guy! Are you okay?!"

…

*hic*

…huh?

*hic*

"You guys…after everything I told you…you still made me drink it…" Law looked incredibly intimidating as he stood up like a man returning from hell.

"ROOM"

"What?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"SHAMBLES"

 _Ba-thump_

…

"Huh?" Luffy said. "My chest feels suddenly heavy."

"Weird. My nose feels heavier for me." Zoro said.

Nami has comical tears running down. "Uh…this feels very familiar. … To think I just got free from this today."

Usopp then called, "Hey, someone could call Chopper. I can't open my left eye… It reminds me that the great Demon Lord of the East Black told me something about a curse or something like that, when I defeated him with a single punch…"

Usopp looked up, in the same time as everyone, and he was shocked by seeing himself in front of him. Luffy and Zoro looked exactly as shocked. They also quickly realized that they were in different bodies.

"Wait a minute…didn't this already happened once recently?" Zoro (Usopp) asked. **(A.N:** body speaking (person inside))

"Yeah…" Luffy (Nami) said. "Too much recently."

"Hey it's funny! I've got Nami's body! And her breasts are soft!" Nami (Luffy) said.

"Luffy! Don't touch my breast!" Luffy (Nami) blushed.

"What are you saying? You are Luffy, no?" Usopp (Zoro) said to Luffy (Nami). "And what's wrong with this nose? I feel like I got a radar or something."

"It's not a radar!" Zoro (Usopp) yelled.

"Radar? I won't lose to you! Look at my new radar!" Franky showed one of his flashy inventions."

"It's so cool!" Nami (Luffy) said with sparking eyes.

"Ow, looks like Nami finally understand the men's dreams!" Franky yelled.

He quickly got hit by Luffy (Nami). "Don't make things anymore complicated! And you up there! We got it so screw the "body (person inside)" thing!"

…Sorry.

… T_T

Everyone already present on the deck sat around Law who was sleeping on the grass. Franky shook Chopper, who was still inside his fears of being attacked by Doflamingo, and led him toward Law.

"Hmm. He is just sleeping."

"Who would have thought that he had no resistance to alcohol…And it was just from a cup of Sake!" Nami yelled.

"Now that I think about it, Law only drank Sanji's soup at the party with the G-5." Chopper said.

"Is that so? He is funny Tra-guy. Shishishishi," Luffy said as he was picking his nose.

"Luffy! What are you doing with my body?! Don't pick on my nose!" Nami yelled.

Zoro got up and said "Wait a minute Na-, I mean Luffy! I need to show you to the love-cook. Imagine his face when he would see Nami picking on her nose."

Luffy's face brightened. "Looks interesting: Let's go-"

"No you won't! I won't let you do whatever you want with my body!" Nami told Luffy as she was stopping him from behind.

For anyone who could see them, it just looked like Luffy is hugging Nami from behind and it made things awkward to say something.

"It's weird when my body isn't rubber…" Luffy said. "Only these things look similar though." Luffy told them as he grabbed the big breasts.

Nami blushed even more and told Luffy to stop touching her breasts. If it was a movie and you removed the sounds, you would think it's a scene about a girl groping her own chest publicly, while an embarrassed man is trying to stop her from doing such shameful acts.

Nami couldn't stand this anymore so she untied Luffy's sash and tied it swiftly around Luffy's arms. Right now, she's got Luffy's monstrous strength and the dexterity of her own hands. While Luffy, don't have that dexterity and got the strength and the body of a woman.

"Nami! What are you doing?!"

"I'm just making sure you don't do anything embarrassing. If you don't behave…" She approaches Luffy and said with a smirk "I will have to punish you."

Luffy gulped and calmed down.

The others were looking at the entire scene and they all had different yet similar thoughts.

"That looked sooo wrong," Usopp said.

"Yeah," Zoro affirmed. "Having a stick pointing at the scene doesn't help."

"Whose nose are you calling a stick?!"

"I got chills when Nami smirked with Luffy's face," Franky said with fear written on his face.

Chopper looked terrified. "Luffy will eat Nami! …Ah wait, it's the other way around…Nami will eat Luffy!"

"I still want to call the ero-cook," Zoro said.

"Zoro… if you show this to him, Sanji will cry. Then you will be mocking him, and then you two will start fighting. No offense Zoro but if you two start arguing, you won't beat Sanji with my body you know?" Usopp informed him

Zoro turned toward Usopp and said "That was more of an offense to you, you know…"

"Oi Nami! Can I at least take your shirt off? It's tight!"

"No! You won't! Guys! I'm taking Luffy before he does something stupid in front of everyone. Call me when Tra-guy wakes up!"

Then Nami took Luffy toward her room while Robin was still occupied with Momonosuke in the library.

"…Was it Luffy that took Nami to her room?" Zoro asked.

"No. It was Nami that took Luffy to her room." Franky responded.

"…Either way it's wrong…" Usopp said.

The door to the women's quarters closed.

…

"Oi Nami! Take my sash off. I can't move freely like this." Luffy complained.

Nami sighed; she took the sash off of Luffy's wrist. She then turned around to tie the sash around her waist, but she regretted it as soon as she looked back at Luffy.

"Luffy! I told you to not take my clothes off!" Nami yelled as Luffy tossed her pink tank on the floor.

"Ah, this is what's been squeezing me the whole time…," Luffy said as he looked at Nami's pink undergarment. "How do I take it off?"

Nami blushed even more. "Wait, Lu-"

At this rate, Luffy will rip off her underwear. Convincing Luffy of wearing something he doesn't want is impossible. Nobody can stop him from doing whatever he wants. So the only way to stop Luffy from seeing and exposing her own body is…

"Luffy!" Nami called him before he had time to see her body after he miraculously took Nami's underwear off. She put Luffy's cardigan around him so that it will stop him from exposing her own body. Ironically, Nami was exposing Luffy's body herself. Not like it bothered anyone though.

"What are doing Nami?" Luffy asked.

"If you don't want to wear my clothes, at least wear yours." Nami said as she forced Luffy to wear the cardigan and started buttoning it herself.

Luffy let Nami do whatever she wants as long as it doesn't make him feel uncomfortable. He took the opportunity to take the straw-hat off his own body and put it on his head, or rather on Nami's head.

Once she was finished buttoning his cardigan, she took a step behind to look at Luffy. She was feeling weird. She looked at her own body wearing Luffy's cardigan, with nothing under, and his straw-hat. Only the comfortable looking short shorts were her clothes.

Of course, she wasn't attracted with herself. But for some reason, she had mixed feelings looking at her own body. She felt like she wanted to show her current appearance to the whole world. Yet, she didn't want any of her close friends, acquaintances and relatives to see her like this. That appearance…wearing Luffy's clothes and Luffy's straw-hat like… just like she was Luffy's woman… It made her blush even more. Her feelings for her captain were more than just friendship. It was love…she could declare it proudly! But she was waiting until the perfect moment to show her feelings. She is not some school girl to feel excited when she exchanged bodies with her loved one. Well, she was curious about the hidden parts her captain could show to her, but beside that, there is no point in exchanging bodies with Luffy. She doubts she can love Luffy while he is got her face and she couldn't love his body when his soul isn't inside it. That's why she was not excited with the current situation and she doubt she will ever. However, she found something else she wanted to try. Seeing her own body wearing Luffy's clothes made her feel funny. She definitely wanted to try it once she got back in her body.

She returned to her sense and she saw Luffy reaching the doorknob.

"Wait a minute Luffy!" She quickly stopped Luffy from taking another step, with her arms around his waist, firmly pressing him against her.

"Let me go Nami~" Luffy whined.

"No you won't!"

At the same time, the door opened.

"Nami-san, do you want a dri-"

Sanji entered the room and saw a shirtless Luffy hugging Nami, who was wearing Luffy's clothes. Nami looked like she was struggling from Luffy's grip. It didn't take more than 3 seconds for Sanji to act.

"WHAT YOU DOING TO NAMI-SWAN YOU PERVERT RUBBER SHIT CAPTAIN!" Sanji kicked the "pervert rubber shit captain".

"Kyaa!" screamed the "pervert rubber shit captain" before getting hit by Sanji's kick and flying on the floor.

"Eh? Kyaa?" Sanji said.

"Hey Sanji! Why did you hit Nami?!" "Nami" said.

"Eh? What the hell are you tal-"

"We were too late!" Chopper screamed. He went toward the "pervert rubber shit captain" and said "Are you okay Lu-, I mean Nami?!"

"…Wait; don't tell me that's Nami-san!" Sanji yelled.

"Yeah," Zoro, with Usopp's body, said. He pointed toward "Nami" and said, "And he is Luffy."

Usopp and Franky were commenting again about how the scene looked so wrong with "Luffy" shirtless and "Nami" with Luffy's clothes.

After Sanji realized the current situation, he fainted. Was it the shock of having hit a woman, the fact that his beloved Nami-san was inside one of the most unmannered living being in the world or that this most unmannered living being was inside Nami? Nobody knows. Only Zoro and Luffy were laughing at that moment. One mocking Sanji, and the other laughing because it just looked funny. For an outsider, it just looked like Nami and Usopp were laughing sadistically at Sanji.

…

Sanji woke up a few minutes later in the aquarium room to see Nami grinning at him. She was still wearing Luffy's clothes.

"Nami-swan~, were you mesmerized by my sleeping face~?" Sanji asked as he sat up.

"Huh? What are you saying Sanji? I'm hungry. Meat!"

A few seconds later, Sanji was pounding the floor in despair as he realized that it was Luffy and not Nami. "How could Luffy look so…" Looking at Nami inside Luffy didn't help at all. "How could Nami-san look so…"

"…handsome?"

"SHUT UP LONG NOSE!" Sanji yelled to Zoro.

"IT'S MARIMO, DUMBASS." Zoro yelled back.

"ROOM" Everybody looked at Luffy, inside Nami's body, trying to imitate Law with a donut. He turned his hand upward and said "SHAMBLES"

"No Luffy," Usopp said as he took a small knife. "Before that you need to do take the heart out of the body, just like this you see!"

Usopp was hit hard by Nami. "Don't do stupid things and try to wake up Tra-guy!"

"Why are you only hitting me?!" Usopp yelled.

"I don't want to hurt my own body!" Nami yelled back.

"Then don't hurt MY body, you witch!" Zoro yelled to only get hit by Nami and this time, Usopp complained about hurting his body.

After calming down, they started thinking about how to wake up Law. Sanji was the one of the most willing to try many things on Law, even the most extreme method.

"I doubt he will wake up before tomorrow, though." Franky told them. "So we might wait until then."

"No we can't!" Nami said. "Doflamingo may not attack this late… but there are still many other problems!"

"Like what?" Chopper asked.

Nami blushed. She turned around ashamed of something. Needless to say that it looked disgusting to see Luffy's body having this sort of reaction. But they still waited for her answer.

"Lu-Luffy can't…"

"What?" Usopp asked.

"He…he doesn't sleep…with a shirt…" She almost mumbled the last part but they all heard and understood the problem. Luffy don't sleep with a shirt. So it means he will be shirtless. In the current situation, it just means that he will sleep shirtless in Nami's body.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with that?" Of course he, himself, is clueless about these things.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"No need to worry for that." Everyone looked at Law, who just woke up.

He sat up and said "If you have time worrying about things like these, prepare yourself about what will happen tomorrow."

"He is trying to cover it."

"He is acting like it never happened."

"He is covering his weakness." Everyone repeated one after another.

"Shut up you guys!" Law yelled with a vein popping out of his head.

"We can talk about your tolerance of alcohol when you put everyone back in their body." Franky proposed.

Law looked annoyed but still stood up.

"ROOM" "SHAMBLES"

"Finally back!" Nami yelled happy. She then turned to Law "And you! I don't ever want this to happen. It's the second time already!"

"I'm starting to miss my radar," Zoro said teasingly.

"Oi! Well, I can open my left eye so I'm happy, plus I don't have to be afraid and apologize when I look at a mirror." Usopp said.

"Yeah just like…Oi! Whose face are you calling scary?!" Zoro yelled.

"Now it looks like we can finally sleep. I'm SUPER tired." Franky yawned. Everyone started going outside of the aquarium room. Luffy was about to go too until…

"Ah! Nami, you still got my clothes and my hat!" Only Luffy and Nami were present in the room.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait! I can't give these back to you now! Let me at least change clothes and I will give them back." Nami obviously said.

Luffy looked annoyed. He still took the straw-hat and said "You don't need the hat. And it's a pain to wait, so give my shirt back tomorrow. I don't need it right now." He went out of the room like that.

Nami blushed. Many thoughts ran in her head. She had his cardigan until tomorrow…now she really didn't feel like taking it off. Or she could take it off to sleep with it, pressed against her. Mix her scent with Luffy's… it looked really tempting. Anyway, she doesn't believe that she will just "have it for the night". Her mind wandered on more dirty thoughts. Then…

"Nami!" Luffy called as he approached her one more time.

"Wh-what's wrong Luffy?" She asked, flustered after being interrupted when she had dirty thoughts.

Luffy grabbed her hand, pulled her in his arm and buried his head in her neck.

"Lu-Luffy, what are you… ah~" Nami moaned as Luffy inhaled her scent from her neck.

"Shishishi, like I thought you smell so good. It was hard to tell when I was in your body."

Nami blushed even more as Luffy went out of the room and waved her bye. Now she was definitely going to do it. That was all she could think with her brain in a shambles.

* * *

 **I hope you loved it. Law's low tolerance of alcohol was something I decided when I needed a plot where he would use Shambles again. I don't know how but I noticed that we've never seen him drink alcohol even once. So I used that ^^**

 **Also, some may complain over the lack of some character of the cast, mainly Robin, Brook, Kinemon, Momonosuke and maybe Caesar who disappeared mid way. Well, it's very hard to do a fic including every single character. I'm usually struggling to give every crew member a significant role but it's not always working. If you add 4 people to that, it's bound to become like this. Sorry.**

 **By the way, I looked back at my previous fics and I completely forgot I promised a sequel for "I want you to smile". I even put a hint and idea in the prequel of that fic. I'm really sorry for those that were waiting the sequel. I promise I will finish it and post it before July 5** **th** **. No rest for someone that made people wait for nothing.**


End file.
